The Angels Love
by ComicCreator And PBJ Bri
Summary: Sana is a 13 year old angel sent off to earth for a mission! XD sorry for the long update stuff. Don't kill me OO
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: hey this a story for my sister cause she likes Kodocha PlZ Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Angels Love**_

_**Once there was a little angel by the name of Sana and she was old enough for her to go on her first mission so she went to the head angel**_

**On Heaven Overcom**: Sana Please come to the head angels office

**Sana**: i almost forgot i'am old enough for a mission i'am so Anxious!

Sana flies to the Head Angel's Office

GOD: Music plays while he enters YES Sana?

Sana: I'm ready for my Mission!

GOD: Ok good you are assigned to a mission that involves earth and this human who needs help is Akito

Sana: Who is Akito?

GOD: I'll explain young one He is a boy who is having troubles with his family and he needs guidence so since you came you get the Mission and here is a picture so you can find him

On the card it has his picture saying

* * *

Age: 13 

Name: Hayama, Akito

Destination: Japan

Eye Color: Honey Eyes

Height: 5'11

Weight: 110

Hair Color: Golden Brown

* * *

Sana: I'll do my best!

So Sana sets off to earth to find the boy Akito and later is in the City walking on the sidewalk

Sana: where can Hayama, Akito be?

she soon finds him and he goes near some boys

Kazuyuki: Hey Akito where have you been?

* * *

Profile Of Kazuyuki, Komori

They became Friends while on a camping trip so now Kazuyuki, Komori lives in the city with his friends and goes to the same school

* * *

Akito: none of your business 

Tsuyoshi: Sorry Akito we've been waiting here for 2 hours

Akito: I was Busy

Tsuyoshi: Oh ok

Kazuyuki: we were just wondering where you were

* * *

Profile Of Tsuyoshi, Sasaki

Akito became friends with him though school since Kindergarden so they are really good friends

* * *

Naozumi: Just calm down Akito we are here for you tell us whats wrong 

Akito: Nothing is wrong

Naozumi: ok ok don't have to be harsh

* * *

Profile for Naozumi, Kamura

(A/N: NO he is not an actor in this story i guess) they met up back in the subway about 2 years ago

* * *

they later go to the fleet market and Sana takes off her wings and gets some human clothes on and follows the boys into the Fleet Market

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

To tell you i'm not a religious freak i'm just making this for my sister

Disclaimer: i don't own Kodocha

And i hope there are some fans of my stories out there! And it takes me time to write a chapter sometimes i wait till reviews come

* * *

Akito: and you guys cared when?

Naozumi: We were waiting here for hour for you

Akito: well i can take my time

Tsuyoshi: Sorry its cold out there (A/N: oh i forgot to mention its winter where they are)

Kazuyuki: yeah we've been freezing

Akito: well you should've dressed warmer

Tsuyoshi: but this is my thickest jacket!

Naozumi: at least you didn't have to wear 5 pairs of hats, gloves, socks and jackets plus a Puffy coat you have to fit around the jackets and over the gloves

Kazuyuki: that sounds like a lot

Naozumi: oh i had to wear bigger shoes so it could fit over my socks

Akito: well thats a little too much

-Sana Approches the boys and asks what they are talking about-

Sana: Oh Hi whatcha guys talking about?

Akito: we are talking about how pathetic these guys are

Sana: i don't think they are pathetic it is cold out there

Akito: its not cold to me

Sana: but its plenty cold out there and you are wearing a weak jacket?!?!

Akito: its the only one i have

Naozumi: Only One?!?!?! Jeez don't you ever buy new ones?

Akito: i bought this yesterday

Tsuyoshi: Its that new? Why didn't you but a "REAL" Winter jacket?

Akito: Like i said its not that cold out there

Kazuyuki: To you anyway. by the way why are we in here?

Naozumi: just to get out of the cold

Sana: we can go to my place we have hot cocoa, TV, and a great heater.

Sana Thinking: Good thing i have Angel Powers or i'll be in deep trouble

Tsuyoshi: Ah Cool! Lets go then!

They later get to a big mansion

Akito: never saw this place in town

Sana: Oh since i'm the only one of my family left, My Parents got into a horrible accident so i got enough money to get a Mansion built and hire people to take care of me

Naozumi: Wow thats very lucky

Sana: Yeah -smiles-

Tsuyoshi: I'm Starved! Do you have any food?

Sana: yeah my Butler is getting it now

Naozumi: it has to be great to be served!

Sana: yeah it is

Kazuyuki: What do you think of it Akito?

Akito: its ok i guess

-later the food comes and everyone sits on the couch and turn on the TV-

Tsuyoshi: this has to be the life

Sana: yep oh i need to talk to...its Akito right?

Akito: yeah

Sana: i need to talk to Akito alone

Tsuyoshi, Naozumi, and Kauyuki: ok we don't mind

-Sana and Akito go into a room where there is privacy-

Sana: this may be crazy but I'm your guardian Angel

Akito: are you mental or something?

Sana: Heck NO! -punches Akito-

Akito: if you are a guardian Angel aren't supposed to protect me not attack me?

Sana: maybe your the one who is Mental!

Akito: i'm not mental

Sana: Haha yeah sure

Akito: I'm not Mental

Sana: I won't call you Mental

Akito: FINE!

Sana: FINE!

Akito: Now what?

Sana: Oh -takes out little card- My Name is Sana and i'm your Guardian Angel for the rest of your life i will protect you from harm and you will always count on me for good luck

Akito: that seems complicated

Sana: thats not complicated!

Akito: no the parts you said are easy, but this puzzle is complicated

Sana: WERE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTETION?!?!?!

Akito: a little bit

Sana: Fine you have to rely on me for your whole pathetic life! Thinking: well i do think he is kinda cute so it won't be a problem taking care of his life

Akito: ok fine if you call my life pathetic

Sana: i don't mean pathetic you just ignorant!

-This fight goes on for a hour-

Sana: you know how hard it is to do my job?

Akito: and why would i care about how hard your job is

Sana: -Gets Angry- Nevermind Forget it i'll just do my job

-They go out and meet the other friends-

Naozumi: So how'd the talk go?

Akito: it went fine

Kazuyuki: Oh thats good we were just about to go my mom wants me home for supper

Tsuyoshi: so does my mom she doesn't want me late

Akito: fine we'll go but i have supper soon anyway

Sana: Bye guys will i see you guys at the flea market tomorrow?

Tsuyoshi: yeah we'll be there i have to get a couple of things there

Naozumi: yeah and when we're there we could stop by the resturant next door and grab a bite to eat

Sana: that would be great!

-the boys wave good bye and leave-

Sana: that stubborn Akito but he is knida cute but i have to remember the Angel Rule

* * *

Rule #421

If thou Shall ever fall in love with a human thou shall

lose power of being an angel and go back to being human,

then goes to earth but if the Angel who became Human

dies He/Her will not come back to Heaven but instead to Hell

For doing this if caught

* * *

Sana: I want to fall in love but now I'm an angel and I don't want to go to Hell this is hard

-Sana goes to Visit God-

God: Why Sana your mission isn't even done and your back up here

Sana: well i came to ask a question

God: yes?

Sana: Is there anyway to change an Angel to Human for a day?

God: of course or rule #421 wouldn't work

Sana: well can there be an exception for me on rule #421 since i never had the change to fall in love?

God: No i don't think it would be fair to the other Angels

Sana: C'mon Please i would be in great honor to you and all the other angel actually fell in love i never did i want to know how it feels to fall in love and be in love

God: Fine but if you don't end your love at the end of the day you will have to go to Hell I know this is unfair also but i'm sorry Sana this must be

Sana: Thank you god!

God: Remeber at the end of the day you must break up with the boy

Sana: i'll remeber Sir

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N: Hoping you like it so far! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha

Sorry i haven't updated in awhile. OKay be that way! A LONG TIME. But i haven't had any time to write and my brain sorta ummm...Died O-O but i should have some ideas up my sleeve!

Well anyway to the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sana: i'm Ready Sir!

God: okay -Nods and turns around and is facing a machine-

Sana: -Steps onto a tube thing-

God: -Clicks some buttons and the tube closes the door and starts to glow-

Sana: so how long do i get as a human again?

God: you get only 24 hours

Sana: -nods as the tube stops glowing and she is in modern clothes-

God: there now i wll send you back to earth...

Sana: thank you sir your the greatest

God: Your welcome -takes her hand and she disappears-

Sana: -Appears in her new home where Akito, Kazuyuki, and Tsuyoshi were at-

Akito: where did you go?

Sana: oh sorry i had to go do something

Kazuyuki: you mean change your clothes?

Sana: -Blushes- Yeah i guess i did that

Tsuyoshi: so anyway what now?

Sana: we can go to town for awhile

Kazuyuki: wiat i don't want to go back out in that weather!

Sana: -Nods- I'll be right back guys!

Akito: Whatever

Sana: -Goes up to her room and kneels down by her bed and starts to pray-

God: oh Sana i can always remeber your prays!

Sana: can you make it be Summer even thoug it is in the middle of Winter?

God: -Sighs- i guess i can Sana whenever you walk outside from now on it will be summer...

Sana: thank you sir!

God: your welcome now run along

Sana: -Stop praying and runs downstairs to the boys-

Tsuyoshi: Lets go now i'm ready for the weather

Sana: you don't need your winter stuff on

Kazuyuki: You Crazy?!

Sana: trust me on this!

Akito: just listen to her! God you freakin Idiot

Sana: -Skips outside as the clouds go away and the sun comes out to melt all of the snow-

Tsuyoshi: w-w-what the?

Kazuyuki: its a miracle!

Akito: lets just go

Sana: -They start to walk towards a food stall- You guys hungry?

Akito: yeah i am

Kazuyuki: Yeah me too i haven't eaten in a long time

Tsuyoshi: yeah i guess i could eat

Sana: i'd like 4 ice creams

Marketer: Yes Ma'am -Hands her 4 ice creams and stares at the sky unbeliveabley-

-later that day Kazuyuki and Tsuyoshi had to go home which met that left Akito and Sana alone-

Sana: -looking around-

Akito: hey Sana?

Sana: yes Akito?

Akito: Are you still hungry?

Sana: A bit Why?

Akito: I got some money. So we can go to a resturant and eat.

Sana: Then Lets go!!

Akito: -nods and heads towards the most Fancy and expensive resturant in town-

Sana: Wow.. This place is so 'Rich' Looking...

Akito: Yeah i know... - walks up to the waiter at the Podium-

Sana: -Continues to look around in awe-

Akito: Table for two..

Waiter: Right away Sir..

-They soon go to their table and sat down-

Akito: -picks up his menu a Sana stared-

Sana: picked up her menu and saw one particular item she wanted.-

Akito: So have you decided on anything yet?

Sana: -nods as they both put their menus down as they both stared into each others eyes-

Waiter: -soon came to take their orders- What will you two be having?

Akito: I would like the...Lobster with butter on top, and a glass of water.

Sana: I would like...the Tomato soup.

Waiter: Right away. -walks off to the kitchen-

Akito: -stared at Sana as she twirled her thumbs-

Sana: So what do you want to talk about Akito?

Akito: -just shrugs- There isn't much to talk about...

Sana: -sighs as she placed her hand on Akito's hand making them both blush lightly-

Akito: Uh...-about to start a convosation but the food came-

Sana: -started to eat-

Akito: -started to eat but gazed at Sana- -There was somethign about her that made Akito tingly inside. He felt happy but there is no smile apon his face. He just continued eating watching Sana-

Sana: -Finished her soup as Akito finished his Lobster-

Akito: -got up and paid the bill walking out with Sana.-

-Once they were outside-

Sana: so now what Akito?

Akito: its up to you since you are new here.

Sana: we can go to the park and watch the sunset

Akito: okay thats fine with me

Sana: -takes his hand and runs to park-

Akito: -Blushes a light shade of red-

Sana: -Gets to the Park and sits down at the bench-

Akito: -Sits down by Sana- so all we have to do it watch the Sunset?

Sana: -Nods- Yep! thats all i just love sunsets!

Akito: -Wraps a arm around Sana-

Sana: what are you doing?

Akito: oh i'm sorry...-takes arm away-

Sana: thats okay

Akito: -Stares at Sunset-

Sana: -after the sun sets- we should get home

Akito: -Nods- Yeah that would be best..

Sana: I just love the sunsets -Sighs- They are so beautiful. I just wish they don't have to end..

Akito: Yeah...i guess..

Sana: what do you mean by you guess?

Akito: i don't look at the sunsets.

Sana: oh...well now you just did! -Gets closer to Akito-

Akito: -doesn't notice- i don't get out much...

Sana: Your stubborn. You should get out more! I can take you to an Amuzment park sometime...

Akito: -puts arms behind head- Why be so worried?

Sana: -places hand on his lap- Cause deep down your nice. I can tell!

Akito: -looks at Sana who has a big gleaming smile-

Sana: -stands up with Akito-

Akito: I'll walk you home..

Sana: -Nods- Okay. I'll see you tomorrow...-Thinking: Once i beg God for another chance.-

Akito: -Starts to walk with Sana-

Sana: -Grabs a hold of Akito's hand-

Akito: -just turned his head away slightly-

-Soon Akito dropped Sana at her house-

Akito: See ya tomorrow...

Sana: yeah...-hesitates a little before kissing Akito on the cheek and running inside as fast as she could-

Akito: -had wide eyes watching the door slam in his face his face was as red as a beet-

Sana: -Inside breathing heavily before putting hands together and glowing-

Akito: -touched his cheek with his hand before walking slowly home-

Sana: -Disappears in thin air arriving back into Heaven going to see God. Hoping to get one more chance at being human-

* * *

A/n: Sorry for the extreme long wait for this. You may hit me with a bat or something. -uses marker to draw X on forehead- Take your best shot!


End file.
